


Arrested Gravity

by Ashurato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, No historical basis, Slow Burn, Victor has a lot of work to do, Yuuri is a badass, yuri has a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashurato/pseuds/Ashurato
Summary: Hasetsu police captain Katsuki Yuuri already has his hands full with the increasing number of work flooding into his department. Then, his trusted partner is spirited away by a short-tempered firecracker of a teenager. 
The last thing he needs is to babysit an overly-affectionate Russian diplomat who keeps putting himself in the line of fire.
Attractive said-Russian diplomat may be.





	1. Chapter 1

Arrested Gravity

by Ashurato

\----  
Prologue  
\-----

Crimson blood sprayed across Yuuri's pale cheek like spider lilies on white paper. His ragged breaths left his lips in clouds of white as snow started to fall harder around him. His thoughts churned like a maelstrom, but the gloved hand that held the katana remained firm with a resolution he did not feel. As the criminal he just cut down crumpled to the ground like a marionette whose strings have been cut, Yuuri allowed just the barest hint of sympathy cloud his eyes.

"I'm done as well." Otabek Altin's deep voice rumbled in the narrow alley as he came to fetch Yuuri. He sheathed his still-smoking pistol in the holster on his side and dusted the gunpowder remnants from his fingers.

Yuuri turned towards his partner and smiled sheepishly. With a dexterous flick of his wrist that left another sharp arc of blood upon the snowy ground, Yuuri sheathed his blade at his waist. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn't expecting him to be able to run for so long."

Otabek's face was unreadable, but the side of his lips twitched in amusement as his Japanese partner gingerly made his way back out of the alley. "I never doubted for a second that his stamina would fail before yours. But you wouldn't have that problem if you simply used a gun." 

Both of them were familiar with this argument. And they both knew that Yuuri's answer will always remain the same regardless of how many times Otabek suggests alternative methods.

"Guns are just too impersonal," murmured Yuuri they started to walk back to the station to make their report. The wind and the sound of their boots crunching through fresh snow were the only audible sounds in the abandoned street. "I chose this path. The last thing I want to forget is that at the end of the day, I'm taking another person's life. Am I strange for thinking that?"

A fond smile fully formed on Otabek's face as he patted Yuuri's white-uniformed shoulder in solidarity. 

"No, it makes you a better human being than most, Captain."

\---

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Arrested Gravity

by Ashurato

\-----

One

\-----

If one were to visit Hasetsu for the first time, they would be taken aback by the sheer number of posters around the town. Each remained crisp and unmarred with graffiti at even the most seedy of dark alleys. Although one would think that the reverence paid to each poster was due to their subject being a particularly popular idol, the picture itself was rather minimalist.

In the poster, a young, bespectacled, dark-haired man smiles faintly at the viewer, his white uniform is crisp and well-tailored. His left hand rests lightly upon the handle of the katana by his side, but his form exhudes a sense of welcome and a hint of embarrassment. Under the photo was his name and title.

**Captain Katsuki Yuuri  
Hasetsu Police Department**

He was not an idol, but the people of Hasetsu loved him all the same.

\-----

The weather quickly turned for the worse as the winds picked up and began to howl across the town. The ocean churned violent waves that crashed on the beach like battering rams upon locked gates. Lamps flickered wildly as they swayed from where they hung along the roads towards the sole police station. The brown building was almost invisible in the night, partially buried in ice and snow, but still a welcome sight for two weary officers as they trudged the remaining steps leading to the inside.

Yuuri blinked the snow from his eyelashes as he arrived at the top of the steps and reached forward to open the doors to the station. His gloved fingers shook with cold and he grimaced as he felt melted snow seep through his hair and down the back of his collar. But before he could rest a hand on the brass handle, the bright red stains upon the immaculate white of his uniform sleeve made him hesitate and draw back with a hiss as if burned. 

The gesture was not missed by Otabek, but the Kazakh remained silent as he walked up beside Yuuri. He has been Yuuri's partner for two years from when he first arrived in Japan as a foreign transfer. He has always been private and tight-lipped about himself--a fact that did not fit well with other countries he had visited before--but Hasetsu and Yuuri have always accepted him without reservation. 

"Yuuri."

"… Sorry."

Otabek wordlessly reached into his right pocket, took out a green handkerchief, and handed it over to his partner. He was familiar with this continuing ritual and made sure to keep his attention straight ahead.

Yuuri took the handkerchief gratefully and tried his best to wipe the drying blood from his glasses and his skin. But he knew that his uniform was a lost cause. The new stain is only another addition to marks he already had. "I care too much how people see me. I don't want them to know what we really have to do to keep them safe."

"You understand justice. Not everyone will surrender peacefully. Not everyone can be saved. Not everyone _should_ be saved."

A chuckle that was more like sandpaper on wood spilled from Yuuri's throat. "I'm not strong enough to be so clinical. I can't stand the thought of some else's hands getting dirty when there is something I can do about it."

Otabek sighed as he took hold of the handle and finally pushed the door open. "One day, I hope someone can finally make you realize that your own life is the only thing that matters. That it's fine to be selfish."

Yuuri smiled crookedly as he pocketed that handkerchief and followed Otabek inside. "That's not something I would have expected you to say. You're quite possibly the least selfish person I know."

"… then perhaps you should look into a mirror more often, Yuuri."

The simple words from the stoic man chased away the remaining cold that had settled deep in Yuuri's bones. "Don't ever stop being my partner, Otabek. If I can be selfish, I can ask that you stay beside me."

When Otabek did not immediately answer, Yuuri's cheeks started to color when he realized how sentimental he sounded like. He opened his mouth to take it back, but Otabek's sudden movement arrested his words and prevented them from forming.

"You'll want to move out of the way," said Otabek as he stepped to the side with a warning look. 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the sudden switch and he crossed his arms in mock-petulance. "You're the one who said I can be selfish--"

But before Yuuri could finish his sentence, the sudden feeling of approaching danger caused him to immediately shift his stance. Years of experience allowed him to make an instantaneous adjustment and his right hand hovered over the braided handle of his blade as easily as breathing. But before he could actually draw his sword, his assailant was already upon him.

All forty pounds of well-groomed Standard Poodle leaped at Yuuri with wild excitement. Large paws planted themselves upon his shoulders and both man and dog fell in an ungraceful heap upon the worn floor. Yuuri's head spun when instead of a sudden raid, the only encounter he had was the dog's long, red tongue as it laved friendly licks up the side of his face and across his glasses. "Wha-what is going on?!"

"I want him."

Yuuri stiffened as a deep, unfamiliar voice echoed through the front entryway. He slowly sat up, making sure to move slowly enough so not to jostle his enthusiastic welcome party, and turned his face towards the source of the voice. As the fog cleared from his glasses and his vision sharpened, he found Phichit Chulanont, his best friend and the main interrogation agent in the office, along with a tall, silver-haired man and a younger, blond-haired teenager. The two foreign men stood out like sore thumbs in the midst of an office consisting of only dark-haired officers. 

The blond teenager sneered down at Yuuri with an air of arrogance, but his expression turned wary when Otabek leaned down to help Yuuri back on his feet. The other silver-haired man simply rested a finger on his own lips and stared at Yuuri with a look that was half-calculating and half in badly concealed interest. 

"I am sorry for Makkachin," said the older man sincerely as he gazed at his dog fondly with a hint of exasperation. "I hope you were not hurt."

The man's voice was like warm velvet and it both soothed and discomforted Yuuri. "I am unhurt, thank you," murmured Yuuri as he took Otabek's hand and hauled himself back to standing position. He petted the dog absently for a moment as it settled down obediently next to him, but its tail continued to whip back and forth with the force of a small whirlwind. When he could no longer delay the inevitable, he turned to face the visitors. When his eyes met with devastating ice-blue, he quickly averted them to meet his best friend's stare instead. "Phichit?"

The expression on Phichit's face was pure anticipation, akin to when he finally saved enough to purchase a camera he could call his own. Phichit had then proceeded to use the camera to personally perform the most thorough, borderline illegal, invasions of his co-worker's privacy the department had ever seen. It was only stopped short when Seung-gil, having simply no patience for foolishness, one-handedly crushed one of the camera lenses without remorse. Needless to say, Yuuri was extremely distrustful of the look on Phichit--and it was fully trained on him.

"Yuuri, this is Mr. Victor Nikiforov and Mr. Yuri Plisetsky, both from St. Petersburg, Russia."

_St. Petersburg? Russia? What could two Russian men be doing in such a small town as Hasetsu in Japan?_

Yuuri shot a questioning glance at Phichit, but the Thai man merely raised a file with "CONFIDENTIAL" stamped across the front and shrugged. Clearly, answers to his questions would have to wait. Yuuri then gathered his composure and stood up straight to greet the two men. "I am--"

The younger man clicked his tongue and leaned forward insolently. "We know who you are. Your face is plastered all over this town like some sort of egomaniac." His sharp eyes caught the stains on Yuuri's sleeves and his leer turned mocking. "And I thought the Japanese prided themselves on cleanliness, but you showed up filthy like a pig. I can't believe I share the same name as you."

"That is easily remedied," chided Victor as he slowly walked towards Yuuri with a smile. "Behave yourself, Yurio."

Yuri's temper exploded and he hissed like a scalded cat. "Victor! I told you not to fucking call me Yurio!"

But Victor ignored the tantrum and gently took hold of Yuuri's sword hand in both of his. His eyes widened to note the tough calluses that were palpable even through the leather gloves. _Not just a pretty face, I see…_ "I apologize for his behavior. We have had a long journey."

Yuuri gently, deliberately, withdrew his hand from the handsome man's grasp before steeling his expression. He would not be in his line of work if the derisive words of an undisciplined child in the midst of puberty would offend him. Yuuri was a police officer and his hands did not belong to himself, but for the protection of the citizens in Hasetsu's borders. It was easy to convince himself, but the man's unearthly blue eyes were the type that could easily strip others bare.

Victor's stunned expression quickly melted to dumb fascination at Yuuri's control. _So interesting…!_

Even as a man, Yuuri could feel his insides flutter uncomfortably when standing under the full attention of the most handsome man he had ever seen. But the "Captain" part of himself won out--as it always had--and he put on a professional smile. "How may we assist you?"

Victor gave a closed-eyed smile as confidence emanated from his every pore.

"I want you to be mine."

As his headache began, Yuuri thought that this day could not possibly get any stranger.

\-----  
to be continued.  
\-----


End file.
